mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 5
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 5 ist die fünfte Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der erste Teil der Time Keeps Slipping Saga. Handlung Spoilers "Time Keeps Slipping" Part One: The evil Dr. Wily may be in jail, but that doesn't mean the adventures are over for Mega Man! Federal agents are investigating Dr. Light for ties to the Robot Masters' rampage while sinister figures lurk in the shadows. And why does Dr. Wily look so smug in his jail cell? Don't miss the beginning of the newest Mega Man adventure! Featuring a painted cover by fan favorite artist Greg Horn! Reasonable Doubt Mega Man, räumt zusammen mit Roll und den anderen Robot Mastern von Dr. Light auf einer Baustelle auf und versucht dabei spielerisch die Trümmer aufzubauen. Dabei werden sie von ihrem Schöpfer Dr. Light sowie von Gil Stern und Roslyn Krantz beobachtet. Sie konfrontieren Light wegen der Geschehnisse durch Dr. Wilys Umprogrammierung der Robot Master und machen darauf aufmerksam, dass es zwei weitere Robot Master unter den Kennungen DLN00A und DLN00B gebe, diese jedoch verschwunden seien. Das Gespräch wird unterbrochen, als durch eine Explosion Rolls Haar Feuer fängt und sie Mega Man für schuldig erklären will. Er und Light können sie jedoch beruhigen nächstes Mal vorsichtiger zu sein. Mega Man und Dr. Light werden zusammen mit einigen Polizisten zum County Jail gebracht, wo Dr. Wily in ein anderes Gefängnis gebracht werden soll. Ein Sniper Joe greift jedoch bei der Fahrt die Autos an, während Time Man die Zeit anhält, Dr. Wily aus dem Gefängnisauto befreit und sie zusammen verschwinden. Danach lässt er die Zeit wieder fortfahren, der Sniper Joe wird von Mega Man offline geschaltet und Agent Stern beschuldigt Mega Man und Dr. Light, dass sie Wily geholfen hätten, zu fliehen. Währenddessen im Labor von Dr. Light kommt Roll gerade von einem Lebensmittelgeschäft zurück und erkennt, dass sich Öl auf der Türklinke befindet. Sie entdeckt Oil Man, der sie daraufhin entführt. Charaktere thumb|250px|Short Circuits *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Original Robot Master **Guts Man **Bomb Man **Cut Man **Elec Man **Ice Man **Fire Man *Plum & Ripot *Gil Stern *Roslyn Krantz Gegner *Dr. Wily *Time Man *Oil Man Trivia *Das zweite Variant Cover stellt das Maincover dar, nur mit einem anderen Gesichtsausdruck von Mega Man. *Wie schon alle anderen Variant Cover besitzt auch dieses ein 8-Bit Bild eines Robot Masters, in dem Fall hierbei Time Man. *Gilbert Steins Aussehen ähnelt stark dem von Capcoms Detektive Bob Copper aus Mega Man Star Force und Dick Gumshoe aus Ace Attorney. Die Namen Rosencrantz und Guildenstern ''stammen jedoch aus Shakespeares ''Hamlet. *Auf Seite 11 sind teilweise die Buchstaben für Capcom Industries gezeichnet worden. *Das Zitat auf Seite 13 ("One day though, I hope to capture that X-Factor and build a robot with a true free will of its own...") von Dr. Light bezieht sich auf die Saga The X-Factor, sowie den Reploiden X. Leseprobe MegaMan5Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan5Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan5Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan5Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 5 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics